Isa Romanoff
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Bella is really Isa. After Edward left Isa didn't want to be the weal little girl that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's saw her as. So, She returned to her older sister Tash. Where she was trained personally by the Avengers. Deadlier then her sister, even more brilliant then Dr. Banner and Tony. Who rivals Steve and Thor(Who is always seeking her attention) abilities in war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea right now. I am still working on this!**

After Edward left I was pissed. He took my sense from me. He made me weak and vulnerable. He made me into everything I did not wish to be, the complete oposite of my sister.


	2. Intro to Isa Romanoff

My name is Isa. Isa Romanoff. I am an Agent a goverment force Called S.H.I.E.L.D. No one but Director Fury, my sister Tash, her partner Barton, Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark know of my exsistance. Right know, I and curently residing in the Baxter Building with the Fantasitic Four collecting info for Fury.

Butbefore I get to that, you may have heard of my cover as Bella Swan. You know, the weak minded and vulnerable little girl who mistakenly fell in love with a controlling bastered named Edward Cullen. Why was falling for Cullen a bad thing? He was controlling, possesive, and a 100 year prude. He controlled everything about me. The clothing I wore, the food I ate, who I hang out with and and what every little thing I do.

But know, that I am free of Edward Cullen I am the complete opposite of what he made me and to someone who is as or possibly even more deadly then her sister. My sister is Natasha Romanoff. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's deadly assasins. She specialies in hand to hand combat and firearms. And did I mention that she is a master spy.

But me, I am said to better then my sister and her partner Clint Barton. Which is saying something because she is known as Blackwidow and he is known as Hawkeye for his deadly aim with his Bow and Arrow.

My weapons of choice is knives and any weapon that I can coat in a poison of choice. My signature poison is Viper venom. Which would be the cause of my code name I guess you could say. _"The Viper" _is what I am known as. Even though I use deadlier poisons then Viper venom. My deadliest poison is a concotion that Dr. Banner I created out of the Sydney Spider Venom, venom from the Six-eyed Sand Spider, and venom from the Brazilian Wandering Spider. I also use the venom from the Belcher's Sea Snake. But I am not stupid, Bruce and I also created an anti-toxin for the poison should I ever need it. But, my guess, is that someone in S.H.I.E.L.D will make the stupid mistake of touching my weapons and wounding themselves.

Well, I guess I explained who I am. But, even away from the Cullens and back to working with my sister, I still do not feel at piece with my self. As my sister would say, I have red in my ledger and I would like to wipe it out. But, first I have to figure out how to do that.

**Okay folks, this is just and intro. As you can see, I decided to add in the Fan-4 to my story. **

**Isa is still unknown to the world, like her sister Nat, she is a pro at going under cover. **

**But, If anyone has an ideas they would like to share on how the story should go, Review or PM me. **

**Reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you think.**

_**Frankki. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Deep in the middle of the City... no, to cheesy... How about, once upon at time, there was a girl... No that's even worse... Ah whatever, in the centre of New York, undercover SHIELD agent D. Isabell "Isa" Romanoff was waking up..._  
I woke up to the usual arguing that happened every morning at the Baxter Building. Reids annoyance at Johnny who wouldn't stop asking questions about the "science-y" thing he was working on. And the fact that he couldn't get his project to work. So Johnny suggested To call "babe"(Johnny was the only one that got away with calling me "babe") to fix it and I'll have it up and running by lunch. Then Ben Grimm snapping at Johnny for bugging Ried. Not to long after that, Sue(Johnny's sister and Ried's wife) scolding both Ben and Johnny.  
So it's The same boring stuff each morning. Oh, how I wish to be back at Stark Tower. The Baxter Building is so boring. Hell, I'd even settle for the heliccarrier right now.  
Before I go to break up the fight brewing downstairs, I should tell you how I wormed my way into the Baxter Building. I, like my sister, kind of lied my way into my job. Johnny was looking for a personal assistant and SHIELD found out and sent me to Johnny. What wasn't mentioned, was that Johnny was actually looking for a woman to be is cover girlfriend for the media. Cause he and Frankie seemed to be a perfect couple and when they broke up the media started to attack Johnny. So, he decided to find the real perfect girlfriend for him. Then "found"me. He says I am truly a near perfect match and that I am most likely the closest thing he'll find. So he and I slowly put ourselves in the media's eye. I am know seen as Johnny Storm's gorgeous & perfect girlfriend,(Nobody knows that mine and Johnny's relationship is a lie.) Inside the Baxter Building I am running the show. So to speak. I am the brilliant mind running the Fantastic Four when they are out trying to save the world. Then to have my adoptive father Tony Stark take over and save the day. Then "graciously" share the credit with the fantastic four.  
Now, I'll tell you how I came to working on Reid's inventions. After "working" with johnny for a month Tash told me I should make a move forward a bit. So I let Ben catch me working on one of Reid's inventions. After Ben caught me his yelling got the others to see what he was yelling about. So after a huge fight between sue, Reid and I, I can now create and perfect Reid Richards inventions.  
It was also a huge shock for johnny to find out that I was a bigger "geek" the Reid. No one in the Baxter Building other then Johnny and myself know the truth about our "relationship." Everyone actually believes that he and I are a couple.  
So that's how I am in the Baxter Building and basically took over Reid's work. And I just heard from Tash, that in a week, I can return to Stark Tower. Apparently there is another world threat. Tash said she'd send me a file on the threat and anything of relevance. Like who's also tasked with trying to rid the world of it's latest threat. Like my dad. Speaking of which, my dad confused me by called what ever it is, "Reindeer Games." So, my time in the Baxter Building is almost over. And you can bet that my dad will make a show about coming to get me. I mean, c'mon, he's Tony Stark.  
But, time to get out of my, rather, Johnny's bed and break up the fight between the fantastic four.  
downstairs  
"-addressed to her from Stark Tower" Reid whispered harshly while holding a small box as proof. Looking at the label  
I read that it was addressed to her  
Ben looked furious that the Baxter Building had a Stark package delivered. My guess he believes that I am a spy for my dad. Which is partially true. Gathering Intel for Fury and also letting my dad know about Reid and Ben's theory's and experiments. Looking at Sue she looked as if she could not believe what Reid was saying. But Johnny looked ready to defend I decided to save him the trouble. so I descended the stairs into the lab area.

"Oh no! not another one!" I said grabbing the package and throw it on to my desk. "The man and his assistant won't quit. always sending applications requesting me to join Stark Industries. Sending my his files asking me to look over his work. Damn man." I 'vented.'

"What do mean another one babe?" he said hugging me from behind. Playing the role of my boyfriend. Sue looked slightly relieved about what I said. Ben looked a little curious about my answer and Reid, well, he still looked pissed.

"About once a week Tony sends me a file asking me to review his work. After a few weeks he asked me to join SI. Saying that I was to good to just an assistant to Dr. Reid Richards and the girlfriend of Johnny Storm. I deny the job applications but my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes and I look at the Stark weapon plans. I mean, c'mon, you think that he was able to get the Jericho to work right with the assistance of Pepper?" I said. I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the whole truth either. They were from SI and some were weapons plans. And yes I perfected the Jericho. The rest were files on SHIELD's world threats. I would asses the threats and anomalies, and I would suggest how the situation should be dealt with. A few of the files had notes from my dad, Clint and of course Tash.

"You've been helping Stark with his weapons for the wars?" Sue asked.

"Yes. I've perfected and created a few of my own." I said smiling thinking of my perfecting the Jericho. It took a few days, but hey, it was a kick ass weapon.

"Yeah, you worked on the weapons, who cares!" Johnny was saying excitedly. "Did you work on his suits?"

Haha, should of thought that he was going to ask about the suits. But I decided to play cheeky.

"You mean the Armani one that he wore t his own party that he had to crash?" I asked in sing song voice. "Yeah, I help the designer create it to his preference and helped him with the damn tie."

"No not that-" Johnny started, while laughing but was cut of by Sue.

"You did that? That is so-" Sue was about to start talking but it seems that Johnny wanted to return the favour.

"No, no fashion talk before lunch." Johnny told Sue before looking at me. "You know what suits I mean babe."

"The Iron Man suits?" I said smiling then giving them a quick kiss on the cheek. He nodded i smiled. "I created the Mark V suit. It's the one that is carried like a suitcase. Which Tony went and destoyed. But right now I am helping Tony perfect the Mark VII."

"NO! You are to stop helping Stark! You are an employee of the Fantastic Four. You don't work for Stark!" Reid Snapped.

"Reid! She's-" Surprisingly Ben was going to defend me.

"No Ben. It's allright." I pulled away from Johnny walking to face Reid. Him towering my small stature. "One, I am not an employee of the Fantastic Four, I run it, and you know it Reid. Your plans would not work if I had not altered them. I handle the press and any damages you four cause. Two, I may not work for Tony, but he seeks my opinion and help unlike you. You have to have Sue tell you to let me help. And I know that it burns you inside that a small twenty-one year old is smarter then the great Reid Richards. It hurts you that you seem to be unable to get your inventions to work then I come along and perfect them. Me, D. Isabell Collins.**(Remember she's undercover,)** the girlfriend of the former _playboy, _Johnny Storm. Thirdly, you may not believe that I get any credit for the suits and weapons, but I do. Believe me, Dr. Reid, I am more powerful and wealthy then Von Doom before he died. Finally Dr. Reid, you may strategically place your lips, that Sue loves so much, upon my posterior and kiss it repeatedly."**(Haha I couldn't resist.)** I spat the last bit in his face and stormed**(pardon the unintentional pun) **to the elevator. I heard someone run after me and join me in the elevator. I didn't have to look up to know it was Johnny. I pushed the button that would take us to the roof. He could sense that I was still furious when we reached the bench so he pulled me to his side as we sat. He let me calm down a little before asking me a question.

"So... What did you mean when you said _'you may place your lips on my posterior and kiss it_ _repeatedly_?'" Johnny asked confused.

That lightened my mood a little. Enough so, that I gave a small laugh. "It means, in a crude manner, _You can kiss my ass Reid._" That made Johnny burst out laughing at the way is defined what I said to Reid. After laughing for a few minutes, he calmed down a bit.

He asked a question that not even SHIELD or Tony Stark knew the answer to...

"What does the D stand for in your name?" Johnny whispered in my ear.

**Ok, all those who read my companion piece to this story should know where I am going with this. Sorry if none of this didn't make much sense. I**'**m kind of tired while I write. So let me know if you are confused. I'll answer as soon as possible.**

**My apologies for the long wait,**

**Auggie Frank.**

**P.S anything that Is recognisable does not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I'm back. Sorry for the late update, my laptop got all buggered up, so, I lost all my chapters that I wrote and saved are now gone. So now, I am trying to recall what I had written. Lesson learned, Don't fully rely on technology. I am back to first writing in a notebook fisrt. But enough with the excuses, on to the story.**_

_He asked a question that not even SHIELD or Tony Stark knew the answer to..._

_"What does the D stand for in your name?" Johnny whispered in my ear._

I tensed up. Looking down, kicking the rocks, It was kind of depressing and humiliating, for someone like me, to not know what my real name was. All that I know is that my name began with a D. Johnny could sense something was wrong, so he tried to soothe me be rubbing my back.

Looking up t him, "I don't know. I was never told what my name is."

"Not even your father or sister?" Johnny asked surprised.

Feeling a little furious at my self I answered, "No. They aren't even my real family. I'm an orphan. I was adopted at the age of seven. My dad said I was named Isabella because I had this locket that said D. Isabella Vanira. He changed my last name to his. But my sister, she's not really my sister. She just feels like she could be my sister."

He looked sorry for me. I could tel that e wanted to ask me more about my past, but did not have the courage to ask me. So I went on with revealing an oblique version about my past.

"I can't remember much about my childhood before six. But apparently I was found by the United States Army at the Russian-Kazakhstan Border. My dad, being there thought, hey, she's about three-four years old. What kind of threat could she be? So he and the rest of the troops brought me back to America. I became a legal American at the age of five. Was in the orphanage for two years then my dad adopted me. I was also said to be very advanced for my age. But you know all about that Johnny. My education is real. But no one but my dad, sister and trainers know what I am truly capable of. I am extremely gifted i archery, blades, guns, and of course hand to hand combat."

"So you're originally from Russia? And... An assassin?" He asked unsure and slowly backing away. I winced. I guess that would be the first assumption made when someone with my skill set was found by a Russian border. But if this oblivious ass was paying attention I told him I was found when I was four.

"I was a hired gun. I went down the wrong path. My sister and I pissed off the wrong people. So there was a hit put out on us. A special government agent was sent to kill us. He made a different call. He told the government that they could use someone like my sister. And that I became misguided after being angry with my dad. So my past was excused. But my sister and I owe him our lives. I am still looking for away to repay him. But my sister is now a government agent and his partner. So she has his back and putting her skills to good use. But me, I'm putting my knowledge and contacts to use."

"So you aren't an assassin anymore? Or spy?" He asked.

Uhh... Okay. How to answer that...

"Johnny! You gotta suit up. We got a disturbance in a forest outside Germany. It's between Stark and or guy dressed in a renaissance get up." Phew. Saved by Ben.

"I'm Coming." Johnny and I said at the same time. He looked at me about to protest.

"Face-it Johnny. You guys are going to need me to deal with Tony." By the looks on his and Ben's face they knew I was right. Plus, I wanted to see my dad again. But for some strange reason, I felt that I had to go. That something was pulling me to go towards Germany...


	5. Chapter 5

**As an apology I have decided to add two chapters. It is actually really hard to figure out how to write a story and have certain things work a certain way but making sure they still work together. But after re-watching Fan-4 and the Avengers multiple times I kinda got an idea to work this. Be warned Isa will not remember everything right away. But I have been itchin' to re-unite Isa, Tony and Tash. Oh and if you do not recognize this part of the Avengers it is the Mountaintop Battle(chapter title from the movie.) **

We, meaning Reid, Ben Sue and I are riding in the Hemi, and Johnny being the Torch he is, is flying along side us to Germany. Ben had said that there was a jet not to far up a head. But if we did not hurry we would loose the aircraft. But we were flying through a unnatural lightning storm. It had the Fantastic Four worrying. Especially Johnny. Seeing as he is still learning to fly through heavy rain. With the worry of the unnatural storm we landed not to far from the site of the disturbance. And me being the faster, ran and beat them to the site.

Hiding behind a tree a few yards away, I saw my father telling a man dressed very strangely, but who was quiet attractive, not to touch his stuff. I was happy to see my father, but for some reason, I felt as if I knew the strangely dressed man.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." The man spoke.

My father, being the smart ass he is replied, "Uhh, Shakespeare in the park? Doth Mother know you wear-eth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." The man replied annoyed.

_Loki? Asgard? Why the hell does that seem familiar to me._ It makes no sense.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then," he puts his helmet back on, "Stay out of the way." He goes to turn and mumbles, "tourist" and scoffs. Which was a bad idea because the man through his hammer at me father sending him through a tree and onto his back. It took a lot out of me not to run to him and see if he was okay. But he got back up and sent a _ at the man sending him through a tree. He held his hammer to the sky summing lightning, I knew the man was going to shoot it a my father.

Screaming no as I ran in front of my father, taking a bit of the hit, getting knocked aside with the breath knocked out of me. My entire left side slightly burnt. Only being protected by the suit I got from Johnny. _Ugh, never have I been more grateful towards Reid. _Looking towards my father I heard JARVIS tell him that the suits power reached for hundred percent capacity.

He looks at me, worried, then looks at the man, "Well how about that. Now, you are going to pay for hurting the princess." I felt a bit of peace, hearing him call me princess again.

I looked at the strange man and seen him look at me, I saw recognition and disbolief in his eyes. I saw him mutter something. But I could not hear what he said. He took a step towards me before being hit by an attack by my father. And then flying and taking the fight else where. I blacked out for I do not know how long, but I was awoken. My vision was blurred and the pain was crippling.

"Johnny?" I groaned.

"No ma'am. Captain Steve Rogers." he said. Steve, he looks a lot like Johnny. "I need you to stay here while I go and find Stark and Thor."

_Thor, how fitting. _"Tony, he's-" I tried to tell him which direction they went while trying to sit up.

"Ma'am, I need you to lay still till I return. We do not know the full extent of the damage." He said while lightly pushing me back down before he ran off in a different direction. The last thing I saw before blacking out again was a large trail of damage done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay because Isa is blacked out because of her wounds, I will be switching to Roger's point of view for a bit. So bear with my, It is rather challenging to put myself in a guys mind. Let alone a man from World War II And don't worry, I did not forget about the Fantastic Four. **

_**Steve Roger's POV**_

I ran till I found Stark and Thor, they were still fighting so I threw my shield at them both.

"Hey! That's enough, we got a young woman injured back there and you are fighting like a pack of wild dogs!" Looking at the Asgardian is said "Look, I don't know what you are planning on doing here-"

"I came here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor interupted.

"Then put that hammer down." I tried to reason with him but Tony spoke up.

"Ah, Cap, Bad Idea. He loves his hammer." He said before being struck and sent back.

"You want me to put the hammer down!?" He yelled before charging at me. I braced myself under my shield before he could strike. When he did I huge shock wave was sent from the impact. The wave leveled the surrounding area. The three of us stood back up.

"We good? Because there is still a young woman down there with significant damage done to her left side." I asked while motioning in the general direction the woman was in.

"Princess." "Danella." Both Thor and Stark spoke at the same time.

"You know her?" I asked neither of them in general.

"She's-the-my-the-daughter-lost-princess." Both of them spoke at the same time again.

I sighed. "One at a time please."

Stark spoke first. "She is my daughter. Adopted her when she was seven. But, she has the intelligence and abilities to actually be my daughter."

I looked at Thor waiting for him to explain how he knew the beautiful young woman.

"She is Danella Vanira. The lost princess of the realm of Vanahiem. We grew up together. Her, Sif, Loki and Angelique. Her and I are destined to unite our realms together." He answered. _Wow, she is litteraly a princess._

"Hold up. You're saying that my daughter, Isa Romanoff is to be your wife. No! To going to happen." Stark said while about to start a fight Thor again. _Romanoff? Is she related to Natasha? _

"Stark! We don't have the time to fight each other. The Tesseract is still lost, Loki is back on the loose, and the Isa, Danella, what ever her name is, she is still injured down there." I said before hearing Stark's comm system.

"He's right sir. Princess is severally injured on her left side, and I can sense slow internal bleeding. If she does not get medical attention soon she may not make it. I can also sense that the Fantasict F-" Before his system could even finish the both started rushing towards the woman.

Sprinting I ran to catch up.

** Back to Isa/Danella. Still in Roger's POV**

We all gathered around the young woman, while a blonde woman was checking for the woman's pulse. We were waiting for Natasha to arrive so we could escort both Loki and the woman to the Helicarrier.

"Her pulse is weak and thready but it's there." The woman said to no one in particular.

"What happened?" One of the men asked furious. Looking at at me then another man who had a striking resemblance to me and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers." I nodded. "You?"

"Dr. Reid Richards. This is my wife Susan." He nodded towards the woman who was checking the damage on the young woman. "My brother-in-law Johnny Storm." He nodded towards my look alike. "And my good friend Ben Grimm."

"Pleasure to meet you. But I would have hoped for better sucromstances." I replied.

"How do you know Isa?" Johnny demanded.

Before Thor could speak up Stark answered. "She's my daughter."

"She's your daughter? She's a Stark?" Ben asked.

"Adopted actually. Technically she's a Stark. But she goes by Romanoff. So she doesn't get attacked by the media for being connected to me."

"Romanoff?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. I believe that she just recently told you that she came from Russia and became a US citizen." Stark spoke. Now If you excuse us. Or ride is here, and your services are no longer required." Taking the not so subtle hint from Stark, Thor escorted Loki onto the Craft, while I picked up the young woman. And before he got on the plane, he sent a shot out into the woods. I looked at him questionly.

"So they don't follow us." He said. I decided not to wuestion him any further.

Sitting down, I Thought...

_That woman is full of mysteries. Who really knows the real her. Is she Isabell Romanoff/Stark of is she Danella Vanira..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this sucks. I had the chapter alsmost fully typed up. Then the laptop dies. And Guess what? I didn't save the document. So... I had re type this entire thing which took my well of two hours to write. I origonly started this chapter focusing on Fury and Loki but i dicided not to re-write(type) that. So this will go straight to the little make shift Avengers Meeting.**

**But anyways, because I had a difficult time putting my mind into a mans state of mind, I am not planning on doing much in a man's point of view. So right now it is in a third person point of view. **

After witnessing the conversation between Loki and Fury, Dr. Banner spoke up. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Captain Rogers spoke and looked at Thor. "Thor, what's his play?"

"He has a n amry called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered.

"An army from outer space." Rogers said.

Dr. Banner putting the pieces together, spoke up, "He's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked about his friend.

"He's and astrophysicist." Banner mistook Thor's question.

"He's a friend." Thor said clarifying his previous statement.

"Loki has him under a spell along with one of our own." Natasha spoke up before Rogers asked another question.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading any army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Dr Banner spoke again. But Thor took offense in what Banner has said.

"Have care in how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor defended his brother.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said not bothering to look up at Thor. "He also could have killed my sister."

Thor, unsure of how to answer said, "He's adopted. And Loki and I were both taught to never raise a hand to a woman. We were to fight in training. Even then, we were hesitant."

As Tony stark walked in the room from the infirmary where Isa is currently residing, Dr. Banner was still trying to work out how Loki was going to open the tunnel. "I think it's about the mechanics. Iriduim... What do they need the Iriduim for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent. It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He walked up to Thor and patted him on the soldier. "No hard feelings Point Break. You've got a mean swing but you'll pay for what you did to my daughter. Back on topic, it also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." And Stark being the child he is, "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the top sails." The surrounding SHIELD agents had stopped what they were doing and looked at Tony, offended. He paid them no mind and pointed to one of the agents and said, "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?" He asked as motioned towards a couple of monitors.

"He turns." Agent Hill answered.

"Sounds exhausting." He mumbled before fildingly with another monitor before getting back on topic. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he needs is a power source of high-energy density." He said while planting a bug that no one noticed before speaking again. "Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. At my daughters bedside. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He answered before asking them all the question.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Rogers asked.

Dr Banner answered with, "He'd have to heat the cube to one hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has fgured out how to stabilize the quantum Tunnel effect."

"Well, if he could do that , he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone other then my daughter that speaks English." Tony said while walking towards Dr. Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" He asked while shaking hands with Tony.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I am a hug fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green-rage monster." Tony said.

"Thanks." He answered before Fury walked in.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury spoke to Stark.

"I would start with that stick of his." Rogers said putting his two cents in. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said confused.

"I did!" Rogers spoke proudly. "I understood that refrerance."

"Shall we play doctor?" Tony asked.

"This way sir." Both Stark and Banner walked off to the lab.

Natasha Romanoff looked at Director Fury and asked, "How is she?"

"Ms Romanoff, you have to focus on Loki-"

"How is my sister Fury!"

"She is in a coma that she may not come out of. Her burns are quiet extensive. They cover about a third of her body. The elctroshock that should have killed her put her in a coma that she very well might not wake up out of." That infuriated Natasha. So much so she pulled her gun and aimed it at Thor's head.

"You Bastard! You May Have Killed My Sister! WHY! Why would you do that to her?! Give me one reasone NOT to pull the trigger!" She screamed at him.

"I love her. She is my betrothed. Danella-"

"Her name is Isabella Romanoff!"

"You know her as Isabella Romanoff, your sister and the daughter on Stark. But I know her as Danella Vanira. Daughter of a great king and the sister of Angelique Vanira. A great healer and Danella is her counterpart. She is a warrior and Angelique is a great healer."

"You _knew _her. She never spoke of you. Our an _Angelique." _

"She wouldn't remember who she was till she re-met me. Her father wiped en memory that invovled me, my brother, her sister and her home. Her home was threatened with war so, in fear, he sent his daughters here. Angelique is still out there. I love her like a sister. But I love Danella."

"She-" Natasha tried to continue to argue again but was stopped by Fury.

"ROMANOFF! Go clear your head and interagte Loki!" He snapped. Natasha, still furious, haltered her gun with one last deadly glare, stormed off towards Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I am not going back to Isa/Danella yet. So this is going to move to focus on Natasha Romanoff for a bit. Still a third person point of view.**

Natasha had no problem calming her expression. But inside she was furious. Her little sister was hurt and she may not survive. And the man that hurt her was claiming that he loved her. That they were engaged. She is Isa Romanoff. Not Danella Vanira. Sure, there is not much known about her when she was a child. But she couldn't be a lost princess. Realizing that she was starting to become even more furious she took a deep breathe and walked up to Loki's holding cell.

He was pacing as if he was waiting for something or someone. He suddenly stops then smirks. "There's not many people that can sneak up on me. You are one of the few who can. There are only two others. And I believe that you think that you know one of them fairly well. I believe you call her sister."

Her ignoring the mention of Isa she spoke, "But you figured I'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." He answered while walking as close as the cell would let him to Natasha.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I would say I expanded his mind. But you and I both know, he is not the only reason you are here. You are angered at my brother for hurting your _sister._ And you want to know if I can do anything to make sure she lives."

Natasha, still ignoring the mentions of Isa, walks towards the cell. "And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." Loki said as he took a few steps back.

She sighed and began to tell him her story. "Before I worked for SHIELD, uh, Well, I made a name for myself. So did my sister. We have a very specific skill set. We didn't care who we used it for, or on. We got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill us. But he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him and save Danella?" He asked looking at her.

"Not let you out."

"No, But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for two people." Loki said while laughing.

"Regimes fall every day. We tend not to weep over that. We're Russian. Or we were."

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha said while standing up again and walking towards Loki.

"Can you? Can you really wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire, risking your _sister's _life so she would become like you? Barton told me everything." He said while standing back up. "Your ledger is dipping. It's gushing red. And you think that saving two people no more virtuous than yourself will change everything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of lairs and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something to make up for the horrors. But they are apart of you. And they will never go away." He struck the glass, making Natasha jump back. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. To see that he killed you and broke Danella's spirit by taking someone that she loves away from her. And when he screams, I'll split his skull."

Out of feigned fear and disgust she turns away from Loki.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim." He hissed.

"You're a monster." Natasha said sounding as if she was crying.

Loki chuckles. "oh, no. You brought the monster."

Looking up Natasha says, "So, Banner. That's your play."

"What?"

Natasha begins to walk away and speaks into her mic. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the Lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She stops and looks at Loki once again. "Than you for your cooperation. And just so you know, my sister will survive. She is a Romanoff and a Stark."

She turns and starts to walk towards the infirmary to check on Isa.

When she gets there, she takes Isa's hand in hers and speaks in a low whisper to her sister.

"Isa, if you can hear me, please wake up. Stark will go crazy if he doesn't have his daughter anymore. Clint would miss you too. You are like his baby sister. He loves you. So does Stark." A tear escaped, running down Natasha's cheek, it hits Isa. She barely whispers, "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you sister. I know that I broke the promise I made, the one that I made that I would not let anything happen to you. I can't lose both you and Clint. But if you wake up. I promise, on my life, that I will do everything in my power to see that you are never to be hurt again." Natasha tightened her grip on her sisters hand. "But you gotta wake up Isa. Please."

She sat there for ten minutes, hoping that there would be any sign that Isa heard her. Not noticing her other hand twitch, she sighed, wiped her face and walked to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, because I haven't written anything that completely focused on Isa/Danella. I decided to write this. She is still in a coma so we are basically diving into her head.**

Pain. That's all I can feel. There are no words that can describe how I feel. The pain I feel now, it makes when James bit me, feel like a paper cut. I cannot tell if I am dead or not. But if I am dead, this must be hell. This must be my punishment for all of my wrong doings. If this is my punishment I can only hope and pray she does not have to suffer the same fate.

But if I am dead, why can I hear people talking to me. My father was the first to talk to me. The pain I felt on top of my dad's speech could kill the the strongest man alive.

_"Princess, baby girl. You mean the world to me. I love you. I don't think that I could live without you. I know that you are only my daughter through adoption, but that does not matter to me. I love you as if you are my own flesh and blood. I know that everyone says that Pepper had changed me but they are wrong. You are the reason for my change." _At this point, I could feel tears landing on my face. _"Hun, you gotta wake up for me. I know for a fact that I could not survive in a world without my daughter. If you wake up, I promise, that I will give you anything, buy you anything, bring you any where that your heart desires. But you have to wake up. I will not anyone or anything hurt you ever again. I'll make you a suit of your own, just to make sure you are never hurt again. I know that there is a large possibility that you are indeed the princess of that realm or whatever. And that you could be engaged to Thor, but if that is truly what you want, I'll except that, as long as you wake up and a perfectly fine I'll be perfectly happy. Just wake up. Please. I know that your sister and I don't get along, but if you wake up, I promise that I will make an effort to get along with her. Just for you baby girl. Hun, Not only I would miss you. So will Pepper, Rhody, Barton, Natasha, even Jarvis would miss you to. If the rest of the Avengers knew you they would miss you too if they got the chance to know you. But please. You got to wake up. Please Princess." _

__It was a while before I was spoken to again. This time I did not recognize who was speaking me. But with what I was told by my dad, I would assume that it was Thor by what he spoke of.

_"Danella, If you can hear me my love, I have missed you greatly. I must apologize for your pain. I am the cause of your pain and I cannot take away my actions. But if you wake up, I will tell you everything I know about you. I will tell you every little detail about the life we had together when we were younger. About your times in Asgard with Loki, Angelique, Sif and I. I know that you go by Isabella here and that you have basically replaced Angelique with Ms Romanoff, Loki with Agent Barton, and your father with Stark. And for all I know, you replaced me. But If you wake up I can accept the fact that you are no longer mine. But so long as you wake up, and let me see your smile, hear your laugh, look in your eyes, hear your voice one last time I'll be live. But you have to wake up. If not for me or any one else the for you. So you can live and see another day." _That was the last I heard from Thor.

The next person I Heard was Fury. Which was unexpected. But quiet typical for a lecture from him.

_"Romanoff. If you can hear me. Death is not an option. Your death would cause a lot problems. Your sister would be lost without you, Stark would go mad, and if I lose Barton, you and your sister this agency will not survive. We have a Norse god who plans on wrecking havoc on this world. The Avengers need you. Your family needs you. The world needs you. Hell, even I need you. You hear me Romanoff. The world needs your help and death is not an option. So you better wake the hell up Agent Romanoff."_

The last person I heard was my sister. Which truly broke my heart.

_"Isa, if you can hear me, please wake up. Stark will go crazy if he doesn't have his daughter anymore. Clint would miss you too. You are like his baby sister. He loves you. So does Stark."_ A tear escaped, running down Natasha's cheek, it hits my face_. _She barely whispers,_ "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you sister. I know that I broke the promise I made, the one that I made that I would not let anything happen to you. I can't lose both you and Clint. But if you wake up. I promise, on my life, that I will do everything in my power to see that you are never to be hurt again." _Natasha tightened her grip on my hand._ "But you gotta wake up Isa. Please."_

__After hearing all of them. I became determined to live. I will not die. I will not let my father be childless. I will not let my sister Be alone. I will find out who I truly am. And I am surely not letting Clint die.

But, I just got to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Still Isa/Danella POV and yes she still is in a Coma. And 'cause I re-read what I had written I realized that there was a few unanswered things I had wrote about when Edward compromised Isa and about her training. So while listening to my playlist, thinking of how to write this I started to listen to one of my favs. And It 'hit me' so to speak. And here it is. Literally written on the spot so forgive me if this is a little buggered up in a few places. And BTW if you must know, I was listening to TW. And a few other random people. Before I use the word 'and' again, on to the story.**

****Hours, minutes, sends, _years? _I don't know how long I have been _sleeping. _more like unable to move. My physical pain is simmered down. I've been told by, whom I presume is the doctor, that my burns have been healed. and quiet significantly too. Barely and scaring. But they are unsure of why I am not waking. Said that, if the burns, bleeding and all my other injuries are healed that I should have woken by now. But he seems to have lied to my family. Sure my physical pain is basically gone, but the pain I feel, it's indescribable. It's a mental pain. My skull, it feels like it's slowly being crushed. I feels that I am being tortured. But, I only feel the pain when I try to remember who I am. To remember anything that Thor had mentioned. I've come up with nothing. Then I try to remember every conversation between my family and I. To remind myself in what I am fighting to wake up for. But remembering is what causes the pain. To the point that I wish that someone would end it. But I had promised that I would fight death. But, I've done that. Death seems unable to touch me.

When I first figured that my memories are causing the pain I was remembering when I was found at the Russian border. The thing is, I shouldn't be able to remember. I was three...

_Cold, ice, snow. Where am I? Better yet, who am I? I sat up, looking around. I have no idea where I am. Which, kind of makes sense. Oh well, no sense I waiting around in the middle of no where. So I started to walk Westward by the position of the nearly gone sun. I walked for about five hours before I heard the roar of a strange beast. I stood still waiting, waiting to see if the strange beast was here to kill me. Waiting, the noise got louder, I could now tell that there was more then one of the beasts. I started to shake, in both fear and cold, not realizing cold I really was. I collapsed Looking up, now hearing footsteps coming towards me. I see strange men pointing there weapons at me. _

_"Wait! Stop! Stand down!" I heard one of the men yell. He was dressed differently He didn't look like any of these warriors. "She's only what three-four years old and you are going to kill her?" He said pushing some of warriors aside while walking towards me. "What's your name hunny?"_

_"Stark what the-" Stark I presume is the man talking to me glared at the man. And looked back at me, his face went from the fierce glare he sent to the man to a softer one when he looked at me. _

_"What's your name? Sweetheart, can you talk? What's your name?" He kept asking me and walking towards me. I started to crawl back, not realizing that I was backing into a tree. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." I looked at him then towards the warriors who still had their weapons pointed at me. "I told you to stand down." He growled. I flinched, which he noticed. "I'm sorry hunny. Are you hurt?" _

_I tried to answer him but no words came out._

_"What's wrong hunny?" For some reason, I felt that I could trust this man. "Can you talk?"_

_I tried again, but no words came out. I tried to tell him my name. I remembered the necklace I had. I reached for it, which was a bad idea because the warriors raised their weapons again. 'Stark' raised his hand, trying to get them to lower their weapons again. He looked at me again, I continued pulling the necklace out. It had something written on the back. I showed the man. He slowly started to reach towards it, as if not o scare me agin. I nodded, silently saying that he could take the necklace. He took it off me neck and read the script. _

_"D. Isabella Vanira. Is that you?" He asked putting the necklace back on me. I would assume that is my name. So I just nodded. He looked back at the warriors, "Have you ever heard the Vanira's?"_

_By the looks of the warrior's faces, they did not recognize my name. _

_"She's coming with me." The Stark said looking at me then back at the men. _

_"Stark, you can't do that. Someone could be missing her."_

_"Missing her? She's dressed in clothes that are not suitable for this kind of waether. Look around you. Do you think that anyone is around to claim her. No, There isn't. She is coming with me back to America. We can look for her family there." He held out his hand to me. Looking up at him, I slowly reached up and to__ok his hand. He slowly pulled me me towards him, picking me up. He stood back up and started to walk towards the beast. I started to shake again. "Hey hey, don't worry, it won't hurt you."_

_I hid my face in his chest. He looked back at the warriors and said, "we have a __schedule __right? Lets go."_

_We traveled for a long time. I wouldn't let go of him. Which he had no problem with. I fell asleep out of exhaustion. _

_When I woke up, I was in a bed in very bright room. Out of fear, i jumped out of the bed and ran and hid in a corner. _

_"Hey, it's alright, you're safe. I'm here, I'm here for you Bella. I will always be here for you princess." I looked up at him, he slowly pulled me back to the bed. "I'm Anthony. But you can call me Tony."_

_I looked up and nodded. _

_"You're going to be staying with me for a little while. Is that okay?" I nodded and went to sit on his lap playing with his hand. "I don't know if you can understand me, but we haven't found anything about ou. But, maybe one day, you can just stay with me. I don't have any family either." He sounded sad. I placed my hand on his cheek. I looked at him. I gave him a hug. He was shocked, but slowly hugged me back._

_Someone knocked on the door. I tensed up. Hugging him tighter. "Hey, don't worry. Nothing is going to hurt you. He's just a doctor. He's just going to make sure you're okay." _

_A man walked in, dressed in a robe. He came towards me. I held onto Tony even tighter The an tried to pull me away from Tony. But, I wouldn't let go. I started to scream. _

_"Stop. Stop it She's not ready to be touched be anyone else." The man listened and backed away. "Don't worry princess. I will never let anything happen to you. I will always protect you. I promise you babygirl." _

_I held on t him. I let one hand go and pointed to the books. He stood up and took me to the bookshelf. He picked one and sat back on the bed..._

That was the first thing that I remembered. I could remember that everyday after that, he would always have to read me to sleep. For about a year, he was the only one I would trust. It took me two years to start talking. Before that, he adopted me. I became D. Isabella Stark. I only kept the name till I met my sister...

**Okay, my apologies, but I am getting sleepy. So decided to stop typing here. But I promise to update soon again. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, I was originally going to upload about when Isa met Natasha, But I have decided just move on with the story. So... here's the helicarrier battle. Focusing on Barton in the beginning But I am re-working it a little. So I hope you don't mind. I really don't plan on writing all the dialog, and I assume you readers have watched the movie, so I don't really need all the dialog. But anyways, on with the , and Isa is awake but she suffers a personality disorder. She will go from being Isa to Danella to being Isa again. Itialized is Danella will be regular font. **

After taking out one of the agents, Barton sent a few men to capture Natasha's little sister. He felt that it was wrong, but he could not fight Loki's orders.

"Keep that engine down. Detenion cell. Wait for the camera's to go dark. Go and get Isabelle Romanoff. You. Stay close." The team split up following Barton's orders.

Eslewhere, Natasha was trying to t calm down Bruce. Stark was suiting up, Rogers was on his way to engine three. Fury and Hill were in the command center survying the damage on the carrier. Loki was waiting to be freed. Waiting for his brother to untentionly free him from the cell. But no one thought of Isa Romanoff. WHo was now awake. after painfully remembering every little detail about both lives.

She changed into catsuit that is similar, but differant in colour, suit. After, being restrained by two SHIELD agents with nnatural blue eyes. Trying to fight out of there almost painful grip, she was dragged to an aircraft.

**Kay, I don't feel like ****writing every little battle, this is after Banner was ejected from the Carrier, Thor sent down to Earth in Banner's holding Cell, Coulson's death, And Natasha's and Barton's little reunion. Oh, And they still do not know that Isa has been captured.**

_"Loki. Why are you doin this?"_

"For power. Respect. Recognition." The last word was muttered below his breathe.

_"Recognition? Why Loki?"_

_"Because that is how my brother has became king. How he got the respect that I deserve. How he has got the woman that I love. He has everything that I want. A woman that loves him, parents that love him, a kingdom that respects him. I have nothing."_

_Isa tried to step to Loki to console him. But she couldn't, the two soldiers were still restraining her. She tried get out grasp, they would only tightened there grip. Loki was only looking at her sadly. He looked away to the co pilot. "Where is Barton?"_

"He has been captured by Romanoff. But we gotta take off because the carrier will crash in a matter of minutes."

"What have you done to my brother!" Isa demanded.

"Like I told Ms Romanoff. I expanded his mind. But you should know what happens Danella. If I can recall correctly you are the one who helped me with powers." He smirked sadly before sitting down.

_"And you helped me with mine. But you should know..." Danella tensed up before the guards dropped to the floor uncounciuos. "I picked up a few tricks before I was sent to this dull planet." She ran up and pinned him up against the side of the plane. "I could kill you know if I wanted to Loki. But I need you help. It would hurt both your brother, your father, your mother, and me. Not to mention Angelique."_

"He is not my brother. They are not my parents. And what about Angelique. It is not as if she really cares about me Danny. She left not long after you were sent here."

"_Loki, it does not matter if they are not your blood family. You were raised by them. Raised with Thor. With me and Angelique. And Ang is your beloved. Your wife. She did not leave you Loki. She was taken from you. And what about me Loki. You are like my brother. I love you like a brother. You are me equal Loki. My brother in war."_

"Your equal?"


	12. APOLOGY AND AN

**Hi. I am so sorry, but this is not a chapter, but I have already started on the next chapter. **

**My deepest apologize on the last chapter and the confusion it has caused. I know the chapter before last was about Isa remembering when she was found by her adoptive father. And the last chapter was her being re-united with Loki.**

**But, hopefully to clear a few things up here is a little list of what has happened that I did not inclued...**

**-The battle between Thor and the Hulk**

**-The Hulk being thrown from the Carrier**

**-The fight between Natasha and Clint**

**-Tony repairing the carrier so it does not crash on Earth**

**-Tony saving C. America**

**-Agent Coulson's Death **

**-Thor being sent to Earth in the Hulks holding Cell**

**I know that this is a lot of things that I did not inclued but, it would have been to much to write and many of you already know what happens. I also needed all of those fights to stay the same for a reason. But to help a little more, here is a list of what did happen to Isa during these fights...**

**-She woke from her Coma**

**-She remembers both her lives as Isa Rmanoff/Stark and Danella Vanira**

**-She can control her powers again because she remembers her life as Danella**

**-when the two agents collapsed she electrocuted them. **

**-And still, no one on the carrier knows that Isa has been taken. They think that she is still safe in her little room. **

**My apologize again, and if there is still any confusion, or if you think i really need to write those battles out(but like I said, I need those to stay the same), please let me know and I will answer any questions. **

**My apologize,**

**Auggie **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be focusing on the Avengers and when they find out( pratuclluary Natasha) find out that Isa Danella was taken hostage. This is the little meeting after Coulson's death. **

**Natasha and Barton will be present at the meeting. **

__"These where in Phil Coulson's Jacket. I guess he never got you to sign them." Fury said before throwing Coulson's Captain America trading cards onto the table. "Were dead air up here. Our communications, the location on the cube, Banner, Thor, Romanoff, I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we planned on building an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though I was playing something even riskier. There was a idea Stark and his daughter knows this, Called the Avengers Initiative. The ideas was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they can become something more. Isa did. To see if they could work together when we need them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony couldn't hear any more of Fury's speech, stood up and walked away towards the room where Isa was suppose to be. Fury paid him no mind and continued talking to the others and Agent Hill. "Well, It's an old fashion notion."

After Fury was done talking, Natasha, Barton and Rogers where sitting in silence. That was till Stark came running in again.

"Where is my daughter Fury!?" That worried Natasha and Barton.

"What are you talking about Stark. What do you mean where is my sister?" Natasha started to freak out.

"She's not in her room. The night gown is bloody, the guards I had posted at the door are dead and she is gone." He started to pace before taking a breath and turning to Hill. "Bring up the camera's in front Isa's room."

Hill got on the agents to pull up the footage. They saw two men suited up in SHIELD gear killing the agents guarding the door. And dragging a very awake Isa with them.

Tony was beyond angry. He ran a tackled Fury, punching him repeatedly in the face. Steve managed to drag him off and threw him on to a chair. Barton was still trying to process the information, Hill was trying to regain control of the agents. Fury was wiping the blood off his face while standing up.

After the scene calmed down a little a gun shot was heard.

**Okay, I was going to be cruel and leave it there but I saw how short this chapter is and decided not to. **

Everyone was looking around to see if any of the intruders where still on the carrier. Many of the agents drew their weapons, ready to fire. It seemed like ages till the noticed Natasha aiming her gun at Fury, who was back on the floor, holding his shoulder.

"You Bastard! This is your fault! Loki has my sister because of you!" She stormed closer to him. "He could be killing her right now. And all you do is talk of a group of defective people. The enemy has a valuable asset, my sister, Stark's daughter. A gods fiance. What do you think he will do to your sorry ass when he finds out that his brother has his fiance captive. Isa is more valuable then your ass. I should kill you now. Because of you, we might have well lost this war and it hasn't even started yet!" Natasha was now aiming her gun at his head, ready to pull the trigger.

"Natasha, Don't do this. This could be apart of Loki's plan." Steve tried to reason with her.

"I don't care! It is because of him that Loki has her in the first place." She looked over to Rogers, only to have Fury kick out her legs and taking her gun away. Rogers ran to her restraining her so she would try kill fury. But she wasn't giving up that easy.

She head butted him, elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over. Kicked him of his feet and pulled out a hidden knife. She threw it before Barton or Rogers could stop her. The knife struck Fury, landing in the very bullet wound she gave him just moments ago. Fury collapsed to his knees in seconds, coughing up blood. Steve recovered and went to restrain her again. This time she didn't fight.

"You like that Fury? That was my sisters creation. Her and Banner made that. That knife of mine is coated in the worlds deadliest spider venom. Not just one spider. But three. It will kill a man in just minutes. Consider this justice for what you did to my sister." Natasha spoke with a subtle smirk on her face.

But Barton knew what was happening to Fury. He made the mistake of playing with one of Isa's knives before. He managed to cut and poison himself. Since then he kept an antitoxin on him at all times.

Barton ran to Fury and shoved the little black pill down Fury's throat.

Fury's coughing ceased and his breathing evened out.

"No! How could you! She was your sister to Clint! Stark help me out! She's your daughter! Fury should die for this!" She screamed trying to get out of Steve's grasp again.

"Tash, Isa wouldn't want this. She would want us out there, looking for her! We know Loki has her but we need to figure out why." Barton said standing in front of her shaking her shoulders.

"Son of a Bitch!" Tony yelled jumping out of the chair. "He hit us all where it would knows that Isa our weak point. Loki knows what we would do if he took Isa. And if he is still keeping to that plan I know where he is going." Tony ran out of the room looking back at Barton. "I'm going to need you to fly one of those jets." Barton just nodded and dragged Natasha behind him. Steve just ran behind them, wondering what the hell Tony was talking abut this time.

"Sir, those cards were in Coulson's locker. Not his locker." Hill stated.

"They needed the push." He answered while looking at the cards.

"Even at the cost of your life sir?" She asked uncertain.

"Well, if it gets them to go to war and save the planet. I guess so."

Over the Comm system the heard that there was an unauthorized departure. Fury and Romanoff looked in the direction of New York and saw a Fighter Jet and Stark flying off.

"Yeah, putting my life on the line was worth it because they found him. Get our communications back up. Do whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything. We can't risk the life of Isa fr nothing."

**Kay, as you have read, I have altered the after the carrier battle a lot. But I hope you all liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kay, sorry for the wait. Before I get to the battle of New York, this chapter will be focusing on Loki and Isa/Danella. **

_**Chapter 11 ending,**_

_"He is not my brother. They are not my parents. And what about Angelique, it is not as if she really cares for me Danny. She left not long after you were sent here."_

_"Loki, it does not matter if they are your blood family. You were raised by them. Raised with Thor. With me and Angelique. And Ang is your beloved. Your wife. She did not leave you Loki. She was taken from you. And what about me? You are like my brother Loki. I love you like a brother. You are my equal. My brother in War."_

_"Your equal?"_

After their conversation, things got quiet between Danella and Loki. When they arrived Stark tower, Danella looked to be at peace for a moment, despite the oncoming war. Loki walked to the edge of the balcony watching the skyline.

"It's ot to late to end this Loki." Danella said softly.

"You're wrong. This war is destined." He answered looking at her then back to the skyline.

"Then we can fight this war together. Like we always had."

"And what of the Earth's hero's? And Thor?" He asked with uncertainty.

"The Avengers, they, well, they are no match for _your _army. And Thor, well he, he is a little boy that only loves war. He does not think before going into war. But you and I, we plan. You and I could win this war with less casualties. You know this Loki." She said before changing her clothing to her battle armer.**(Think Sif but dark blue instead of brugundy-ish)**

"I am truly sorry Danny, but I can't. I made a deal. They give me there army, I win this war, and recieve the rewards that follow and they get the tesseract. A fair deal. I get to finally rule at the simple cost of the tesseract. If I don't go through with this I will die. The ones I care for will suffer. The one I love will pay the price."

"Loki, the deal you made is not just at the cost of the Tesseract. You put our lives in danger as well. Did you honestly think that if you do something like this your mother would not find out. Frigga sent Thor here to try convince you not to do this. Loki, she truly loves you as if you were here own."

"It is to late Danny. I am truly sorry for this." He raised his scepter and knocked her out. She laid unconcious on the ground as he watched the sky line again, waiting. He could sense that his brother was near. He knelt down to Danella and whispered in her ear, knowing she could hear him. "I am so sorry love, but they have blackmailed me into this. The torture I endured, trying to keep you safe. I failed and know I need your help Danny. I know we can do this I know we can." He kissed her forehead, standing up he saw Stark flying towards him. He tried to explode the portal but he was sent flying back.

**kay, I am sorry that this is another short chapter, but I promise you another chapter within the next 2-3 days.**

**My apologize,**

**Auggie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kay, as promised.**

Tony saw that his daughter was once again unconscious again. He landed on his little dock and started to walk into Stark tower. He gave Loki a furious look. Loki got the clue and picked up Danny and brought her inside. Depositing her on the couch and standing over her, looking over to Tony he spoke, "please tell e you are going to appeal to my humanity?"

"threaten actually. Especially after what you did to my daughter."

"Oh, I did not to anything to her that she could not handle. My brother on the other hand, what he did, she may have not survived if it wasn't for me. And if you are going to threaten me, you should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage. And you got te glowstick of destiny. Not to mention the fact that you are hiding behind my daughter. Would you like a drink?" H offered, hoping that it would get him away from _Isa._

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no. Threatening. No drink? You sure?" He offered again.

Loki looked worried for a second and stood over Danny again while looking out the window. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing can change that. What I have to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves. 'Earth's Mightiest Hero's' type of thing."

"Yes. I've met them."

"Yeah, takes awhile for us to get any traction, I'll give you that one. Let's do a headcount here. Your brother, a demigod. The fiance of my daughter there. A super soldier, a living ledgend who kind of lives up to the legand. Who is also the father of the girl right there. A man wth breath taking anger management issues. A couple of master assasins who considered Isa to be their little sister. And YOU, big fella have pissed off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will come, they will come after you."

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk."

"I thought the beast had wondered off. And I have a goddess and a future queen on my side."

"And you probrobly have her under a spell. But you're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's to much for us to handle. But that is on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well be sure we'll avenge it." Loki grew tired of Tony's antics and walked up to him brandishing his scepter. He tries to gain control over Tony's mind. It didn't work. Do he tried again. Tony decided to be a smart ass again and made a stupid remark.

"Well, preformance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five-" Loki grabbed him be the neck because he was getting to close to Danny for his comfort. "Jarvis, anytime now." Loki grabbed him by the neck again. "Jarvis, deploy! Deploy!" Loki threw him out the window only to hearing a machine starting. Loki looked back only to be knocked over by the mark seven.

The Mark seven caught up to him, caught him and he flew back up to Loki and Isa.

"And there is one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Tony hit him with a repulser beam and Loki was sent flying back. At the very same moment, the portal was opening.

The Chitauri started to come through the portal. Tony looked up.

"Right, Army."

Then the war was started.

**Kay, another short chapter, but I uploaded when promised. Again I promise you all, that in the next two-three days, there will be another chapter. I apologies for the semi cliffie ending. But I will update soon. Possible tomorrow if I can.**

**Auggie.**


End file.
